


[意罗朱/猫*2]Comment peut-on se comprendre?

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M, 水仙黄文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: cp是意罗朱a卡表哥和b卡表哥出场角色：gianluca猫→提贝尔多 manuel猫→提博尔特 剧里那位本人认为扮演面首角色的dancer(一直戴着硬领那位)→亚历桑德罗(并不知道是什么名字，我夹带私货编的)
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Tybalt/Tybalt's Manservant, Tybalt/il gatto
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[意罗朱/猫*2]Comment peut-on se comprendre?

**Author's Note:**

> 我到哪里才能找到Manuel Bianco小美人的更多视频TuT

同样是不太体面的大胆动作，若做出来的人十分坦然自在，那也就只是此人的例行炫耀；然而一旦带上了一丝犹豫或是羞涩，事情就完全不一样了：有的人就会想去好好教教他，手把手地教他把那些带着性暗示的动作在床上做好。  
这意思是，提贝尔多的白衬衫前襟长年开到肚脐下头，姑娘们最多也只在第一次见到他的时候会脸红着偷偷移开目光；而靠在他床脚的这同样年轻的、黑发半长的男人，虽然衣服尚穿得完好，扣子只解开了一半，却完全挡不住提贝尔多食肉动物一样的目光。他朝这位自我介绍同为提博尔特的来客伏下身去。对方以一种带着迷惑的温顺向后仰去，垂下的睫毛颤抖，一根手指迟疑不定地勾在自己的衬衫扣眼里，另一只手向下探去，手掌张开，像任何一个私生活放荡的年轻人一样覆在自己的胯部揉了揉。但提贝尔多注意到了他颤抖的指尖。他张开嘴，无声地大笑起来。  
他用自己高热粗糙的掌心捏住了对方骨骼纤细的指尖。提博尔特被他烫得一惊。  
“别这样，”他没忍住，“这不适合你……而且我看得出来你也并不是真的想要这么做。我不会因为这个就嘲笑你的，别勉强自己。”  
提博尔特绷紧了身体。他翘起来的发尾划过提贝尔多的面颊，眼睛藏在后头瞧瞧打量着他，直到确认提贝尔多并不是在嘲讽。然后他的手臂放松下来，手指从胸前抽出，搭在提贝尔多的手腕上。  
“我确实不喜欢。只是习惯了必须如此，不然总有人借题发挥……”他露出个苦笑，提贝尔多知道他指的是谁。  
当然，他就不该怀疑茂丘西奥此人的无聊劲头。  
提博尔特仰躺着，尽力屏住呼吸，他的喘息又轻又浅。提贝尔多衷心希望那不是因为害怕或是受到什么惊吓；如果连他自己都是这种反应，那实在是非常失败。他又停顿了一会，这才俯身去啄了一下对方唇角的那颗小痣。提博尔特亲起来柔软而微凉，他没忍住张嘴轻咬了一下，换得一声惊叫。这声叫得他十分满意，调戏行为得到的反馈恰如其当，因此他也没打算继续做什么，用另一只手抓住床头要借力起身的时候却被握住了手腕。  
“我只说不喜欢，可没说不想对你这么做。虽然我确实不擅长这么调情……”  
提博尔特一面这么说，一面偏过头去。他热乎乎的身体蹭上提贝尔多的胯部，双腿也向两侧张开，骨骼伸展，显露出流畅修长的身体线条来。即使抛开那种自恋式的偏好，这也算是具水平线之上的漂亮身体。但真正让他改变主意的却是对方那张藏着恐惧的脸。那样不知所措而寂寞的微笑。显然，他需要被安慰，他又恰巧没法拒绝这样的自己。  
提贝尔多解下他的衣服，把他压进床铺里。触碰得越多，他便意识到二人之间越多的差异。那不仅仅是不及他壮实那么简单。那种被动、消极的态度，那种疲倦却又不自觉地露出点媚态的神情，再加上那肌肉甚至连修身衣裤也填不满的体格，无不让提贝尔多心生怀疑。提博尔特是靠什么挣得卡普莱特族中一席之地的呢？  
他自己的地位几乎全靠出格的凶恶与暴力得来，然而面前的绝不是一具经过那种程度的打斗锻炼出来的身体；虽然伤痕倒是一点也不少。要让他走提贝尔多的路子，恐怕活不到今天。他开始好奇了，假如这是一条他可以借鉴的道路；虽然总做出一副好勇斗狠、渴望鲜血的模样，但他并非生来如此。虽然已经不在乎流血受伤了，可他也是会累的。  
他推着提博尔特翻了个身，推挤着对方的大腿，一手抓住那看起来更适合被折断的手腕向背后拧，握住桡骨向后心推。一个再常见不过的格斗纠缠的动作，但提博尔特的身体却在被他结实的大腿压住的时候条件反射地僵住了，一声喘息漏出来，又马上被他截断。提贝尔多的第一个反应是自己把他给弄疼了，可那种止不住的颤抖显然无法用这个理由去解释。他捏住对方手腕的手动了动，提博尔特便下意识地塌了塌腰，给他让出更多继续欺负、压制自己的空间。这当然不是一个习惯了迎接挑衅的战士的本能反应，更像是——他夹住提博尔特的腰，(哪怕对方并没有任何逃走的尝试)空出一只手来，往他身前伸去。  
提博尔特哆嗦了一下，终于想起来要躲开他的手——为时已晚。他徒劳地试图用腿将那只手挡开，把自己的下体藏起来。而当这一切都宣告失败后，他就只能把脸藏进头发里，发出难堪、痛苦又羞耻的啜泣来。  
他知道这总是要被发现的，但为什么要是现在呢？偏偏要在这个比他要更为坦荡、能见得光的半身才刚对他产生一点认同的时候？提贝尔多的手牢牢地握住了他的性器——手法很娴熟，这他倒不意外，整个维罗纳城里除了班伏里奥以外真的还有谁执着地只和女性共度良宵吗——人证物证俱在，没有任何辩解的余地。他又抖了一下，仍然试图把自己蜷缩起来，同时勉强按捺着不安等待着对方的判决。  
“原来如此，我明白了。”提贝尔多似乎还轻笑了一声，抚摸着这具显然是被调教过的身体，确认着他的反应，“所以你……唔，想想也许倒还不错，是吗？只不过这么看来，某些聒噪的人还真的说对了。”  
他无法再说下去。是的，和很多人认为的不一样，他其实还是有最基本的自制力的，足以让他在知道自己要说出些什么难听得过分的话的时候闭嘴——他其实并不真的想要那样去刺伤对方。像他自已一样，提博尔特不会有太多的选择。当没有家族支持的时候，向上爬并不容易。事实上提贝尔多也曾接到过一些那样的暗示，并不是每次他都能以一种体面的方式拒绝过去。  
他扯开了那人的衣裤，从裤腰后面把自己的手探进去，用指尖转着圈去往那个紧闭着的洞口里压。提博尔特原本已经认命地瘫软，却因为被他没来得及摘下的戒指硌疼了而重新挣扎起来。“嘘，别费劲了。”他轻蔑地说，十分顺手地扇了对方一下。细瘦些的年轻人呜咽了一声，抖了一会，才重新趴下去，这次把脸也埋进了枕头里。  
他可太知道这些身体上的反应是怎么回事了。那只是个戒指，不是指虎，不会造成那样的反应，除非对方有什么相关的糟糕经历，正强迫着自己的身体去忍受那预想中(和记忆里)即将发生的一切。这就让他更愤怒了，愤怒于有人真的这样做过，愤怒于他顶着”提博尔特”的名字竟然接受了下来，愤怒于自己也被对方视作同类的变态，以及因为那些其实根本不起任何作用的抗拒行为引发的”他们操得你，我操不得你？！”式的嫉妒。他掐住对方肌肉并不发达的窄腰，故意用戒指带装饰的一面在会阴和穴口附近用力。原本这只该是个虚张声势的威胁，但提博尔特的反应太有引导性了，让人不由想去把他弄得更疼，好让他露出那种崩溃得乱七八糟的表情，同时身体还一下一下地、即使处于恍惚之中仍然本能地吸吮着自己；拒绝这种由完全征服他所带来的满足感实在是太难了，提贝尔多还没长大到能拒绝这种诱惑的年纪。他用上了斗殴时的力气，抓住对方的手腕把他押在床上，另一只手的指节屈起，强行顶在柔软的腿根，把他完全地按死在床上，让他无法合拢双腿。  
他的扩张做得很不够(公平地说，即使是对提博尔特，这些肢体交缠也更接近施暴而不是前戏)，因此在真的顶开那圈紧张的肌肉操进去的时候，提博尔特还是没忍住夹了一下腿：这个动作立刻让抵在他鼠蹊侧面的那枚戒指划开了他的皮肤，血灌满了红玫瑰的花瓣。提贝尔多没有因此而收回手，只等他自己反应过来，舒展僵硬的身体，慢慢将双腿分开到一个适合的角度，这才继续挺动胯部。对方的顺从暂时抚平了他的怒火，让他能允许自己往肉欲里沉迷一会，假装自己只是又干了一个不敢直面同性性交快感的懦弱小贵族。  
他放肆地、毫不收敛地呻吟着。提博尔特则几乎没发出什么声音，膝盖还不时在床单上打滑，让他也屡屡失去平衡——不爽。他先是扣住对方的腰来借力，但那件没来得及完全脱下的薄薄白衬衫被汗弄湿又糊在他手臂上的感觉着实难受，因此很快，他转而伸手去抓提博尔特的头发，把他的脸扯得向后仰，方便自己去咬他的下巴和脖子，方便操到更深的地方。而那头浓密黑发的长度和手感实在都很适合在床上被拽着。或许他就是故意要留成这种发型的也不一定，头发剃短到发青的提贝尔多恶意地想，手上的力气又加重了几分。

提贝尔多从卧室里出来的时候天刚擦亮，亚历桑德罗已经穿戴整齐在等他了。忠心的贴身侍从挺直了身体，等待他的命令。小个子做了个手势。“但，亚历克斯，不需要着急。”他又说。  
这是要他去收拾提贝尔多自己的一夜风流烂摊子的意思。事实上亚历桑德罗已经很习惯这种事情了，谁叫提贝尔多是个那样迷人却自制力差的小混蛋呢？自打他过了十五岁，亚历桑德罗就开始给他的各种一夜情收拾手尾，或说，去替他安抚那些(情感上或者身体上)受伤的床伴。非常偶尔的时候，被他安抚的是提贝尔多自己。一开始的时候亚历桑德罗还有些不好意思，不过很快提贝尔多那种满不在乎的态度也传染了他；他很快调整好了心态，只当自己是提贝尔多不好意思流露的温柔体贴一面。但这回，提贝尔多罕见地流露出了一丝烦躁与不安，虽然幅度小得只有非常熟悉他的亚历桑德罗才能看得出来，也足以让他暗自心惊了。  
帷幔之后一定是个身份敏感的人，让提贝尔多连此人的性别都没有透露便匆匆离去。  
(亚历桑德罗觉得那更像落荒而逃。)

提贝尔多怪异的态度让他又多做了点心理准备和预案才推门进入那卧室。他能听见很轻但很有规律的呼吸声从床铺靠门的一侧传来，那人还没醒。他回想起提贝尔多的嘱托，字面意思上看是让这位性别未知的露水情人继续睡的意思；但小个子那种快要藏不住的慌乱让亚历桑德罗决定冒个险。  
他绕到床头，看见被褥下露出的一点深色发尖和白色的手指。那双手很修长，和提贝尔多长年练习搏击形成的粗短指头反差鲜明。他捏住几个指尖摇了摇——是个男人，亚历桑德罗摸着那人指节上的茧想，也是个使剑的好手。  
那人被他摇得慢慢醒过来，隔着蓬松的被子发出含混的轻哼。那团被子晃动起来——但那双手没动，仍然被他握在掌心，奇怪的是亚历桑德罗竟然也并不觉得僭越——然后被顶开，一个蓬乱的深色脑袋钻出来。是个挺年轻的男人，和他差不多岁数，亚历桑德罗想，直到那人抬起头，露出了他的脸。  
看着那张残留着睡意的面孔上熟悉的、划过右眼的刀伤，亚历桑德罗终于明白了早些时候提贝尔多的态度为什么那样奇怪。就连早已习惯了各种尴尬场面的他自己，也不知道应该怎么处理眼下的情形，怎样去爱抚这熟悉的陌生人。  
“唔……”那家伙身上散发出一种半梦半醒的慵懒气息，断断续续地胡乱发出一些嘀嘀咕咕的可爱哼声，眼睛还没完全睁开，就以一种自然而熟稔的姿势往亚历桑德罗身上倒，半途因为手腕还被一根绳子绑在床头而失去了平衡。这下亚历桑德罗不敢再多想了，连忙上前把他接在自己怀里，手上去解那看着已经绑了大半夜的绳结。  
年轻人在他怀里像只猫一样又蹭了蹭，才完全睁开眼睛。他眨了眨眼睛，在看清面前侍从那张无措的英俊脸孔的一刹那完全放松下来。亚历桑德罗觉得那是种在全然陌生的梦里终于找见一个老熟人的眼神，他从未想过自己的存在也能这样让人安心。同为提贝尔多的年轻人完全趴进他怀里，毫不见外地、快乐而亲昵地蹭着他结实的胸腹：他比这里的提贝尔多要柔软一些，但那层薄薄脂肪下铺着的肌肉也足够柔韧有力。事实上在处理提贝尔多的一夜情的时候，他也不是第一次这样被他主人的床伴这样依偎了；甚至，极少数情况下，他还必须去帮那被爆脾气的卡普莱特抛下的可怜人解决未尽的情欲。  
但从没有哪次，他感到这样无所适从。  
“桑德罗！”年轻人更圆润些的嗓音贴着他后颈叫出他的名字，“没想到你也在这里，真是太好了。”

提博尔特的个子要稍微高一点。他看上去比提贝尔多要秀气许多，身上的伤疤却一点不少。亚历桑德罗猜测那些看起来最新鲜的其实是出自提贝尔多之手：没办法，那实在是太眼熟了；他自己身上甚至也有一条这样的永久性伤痕，藏在右边腿根。  
他知道那很疼。应该及时清洗，免得像他自己一样遭受感染之苦。不过提博尔特自己似乎完全没当回事，仍然带着那种朦胧的、轻飘飘的喜悦神情趴在他肩膀上，让亚历桑德罗怀疑自己是否真的摸到了他那一塌糊涂的私处。即使是被提贝尔多愤怒地盯着，他还是用那种没骨头一样的姿势瘫在亚历桑德罗身上，甚至轻松地朝那看起来浑身紧绷的年轻人抬手打了个招呼。  
“你回来啦？”  
“从他身上下来！”提贝尔多咬着牙说，“你怎么敢——！”  
“啊……好。”提博尔特从善如流地打了个滚，爬下来，侧坐在床边，“你很能干，我实在是太累啦……你能扶一下我到浴室吗？”  
他的语气很随意，亚历桑德罗却觉得背上的汗毛都炸开了。他偷偷转过头瞄了一眼，半长头发的年轻男人正朝他的主人伸出一只手要扶，而提贝尔多本人则不知为何看起来更生气了。

在面对提博尔特的时候，亚历桑德罗仍会不时发窘。他实在不知道该怎么对待这和主人相似又不同的年轻人。提博尔特本人完全没拿他当外人，会毫不在意地向他敞开、展示自己的身体，会用拖长了的调子撒娇似地叫他的名字。理智地说，他完全能理解提博尔特，因为这就是提贝尔多对待他的态度(除了他只有在痛苦得意识模糊的时候才会放下生硬冷酷的外壳示弱之外)，而提博尔特和他自己的桑德罗一定也是这样相处的:那种常年被伺候着的姿态是装不出来的。然而问题也恰巧出在这里:他不是提博尔特的桑德罗，他只是提贝尔多的亚历克斯。在照顾异域来客的时候、在他对自己说话的时候、在他对自己微笑的时候，他能敏锐地感觉到自己的皮肤因为提贝尔多的怒气而刺痛。  
他摸不准到底是谁把提贝尔多给惹毛了。复数次。他希望那不是自己，因为他很明白自己在提贝尔多心里的地位。作为一个可替换的、好用的侍从，他能被容忍的错误不会太多；他只希望提贝尔多最后不要真的放手把自己留给他的姑母。


End file.
